


The Runaway

by NaturalSuper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Castiel, Castiel's First Kiss, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pretty Boy Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Castiel, School Boy Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalSuper/pseuds/NaturalSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel flees his abusive father to live with a close family friend. Upon starting his new life, he meets a beautiful green eyed boy, but as his problems begin to creep back into his life, everything he worked so hard to establish begins to crumble before his eyes, and he watches as everyone and everything he loves begins to turn against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Read and leave comments!

Castiel stood in the kitchen, music blasting as he prepared the nights dinner. He had learned to cook from his mother Naomi and over the years he'd gotten to be better than her so she often let him cook the meals, but although his brother and sister poked fun at him a lot for it he loved to cook, he wrinkled his nose at the thought of his family, just then the front door slammed closed pulling Castiel from his thoughts, he turned his head slightly over his shoulder and sighed, it sounded like his father was home. 

He turned his attention back to the food, from the sound of the door slamming his father was angry and it was probably best he stayed out of his way for the rest of the night. 

He hummed along to his music as he reached over for the knife on his left, tonight he was making Chicken Cordon Bleu his mother's favorite, he chopped the onions as small as he could then dropped them into the Cordon batter.

By now he was full fledged singing, singing so loud he hadn't heard his father come into the kitchen. Castiel realized he was there when Chuck's fist made contact with the side of Castiel's face, stunned Castiel flew from the counter into a dining room chair, knife clattering to the floor. His head spun and he saw stars, but despite his disorientation he scrambled to his feet ready to defend himself, his eyes focused on his target and he swung hard and with all of his weight, but his father ducked the punch and sent a knee flying into Castiel's stomach knocking the air from him. 

Castiel fell hard, a noise close to a groan threatening to leave his body but he was good at hiding his pain. With tears welling in his eyes he lunged at his father's legs knocking him off balance, their bodies slammed into the fridge knocking off the vases on top in a barrage of grunts and heavy breathing. 

Over the years Castiel had learned to fight back, but it didn't always help the situation, especially tonight. His father was angrier, probably from the drugs coursing through his veins. He threw him into the wall, once again leaving him off balance and disorientated and before he knew it his father hands were around his throat and with monstrous strength his father effortlessly lifted him from the floor his feet dangled helplessly. In Castiel's household this was considered normal, it was sad. 

Tonight though was different, something caught Castiel's eye and his heart stopped, his blood ran cold, and his stomach flipped. In his father's hand was the knife he used to cut onions earlier, he shook and panicked against his father, he wiggled and squirmed with all of his might but his grip only tightened around his neck and he gasped for air.

" Dad please don't, look at me, dont! " he rasped.

He looked into his father's bloodshot eyes as tears filled his own, his voice hadn't phased his father, and Castiels voice came out in a whimper this time,

" Please " .

Ignoring him, Chuck rose the knife slowly, Castiel thought to himself, I'm going to die, tonight's the night it's finally going to happen. He wrapped his hands around his father's forearms and waited for the end to come, but it never did, instead Chuck stuck the knife just above his eyebrow and carved a long line from one end of his eyebrow to the other, Castiel let out the worst sound he himself had ever heard, it was in somewhere in between a sob and a scream. 

It was quick but it hurt, Chuck dropped him and the knife simultaneously and stumbled off, Castiel heard him struggle up the stairs. He dropped to his knees and slumped against the wall and withheld the urge to cry, he turned his head slightly and looked into the living room where the rest of his family sat and watched t.v, they hadn't moved, not once had they ever tried to help him they just left their eyes wide and glued to the television. 

He stood knees weak and wobbly, took in some shaky breaths and tried to keep cool, but he broke. He had always tried to stay strong but even the strongest people break sometimes. He darted past his oblivious family up the stairs and to his room, to quick to see the lone tear fall from his mother's eye. Once in his room he locked both locks and crumbled to the floor, he sobbed as quietly as he could.

" I can- " , he hiccuped

" I can't do this anymore, no no I gotta get out " he sobbed ,

He crawled to his bed and pulled a rectangular box out from under it , he drummed on it quietly then pursed his lips and shoved it back in place under his bed.

" No, no like that, I'll do this another way, I'll leave "

By now his breathing had slowed and the tears and blood were beginning to dry. He stood and walked over to the bathroom, thank god he had one in his room. He looked into the mirror and admired himself, Castiel was not an ugly boy, he was a bit on the tall side, with ebony hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a smile that could blind someone wearing shades. 

He disregarded his looks and tended to the wound beginning to seep blood into his left eye. He dabbed the bloody spots with alcohol and put closures over the cut, washed his face, and took off his shirt exposing a network of dark bruises. He looked back up into the mirror and sighed, tonight was to close he could've died, he glanced at his bed and strode over to it once again pulling out the box and removing the lid, inside was a long revolver black with gold words etched into it, he didnt know what they said but it looked cool. He rested the barrel of the gun against his temple.

" If anyone is going to take my life it'll be me.. No.. "

He scolded himself and quickly but carefully put the gun back into the box and pushed the thought to the back of his head, and the box back under his bed. He crawled onto his bed and curled into the tightest ball he could, he was leaving all of this behind him. The thought lulled him to sleep.

After his nap, he spent an hour and a half packing his things and strategically placing them outside, he didn't have much, actually he did, Castiel's father was a very wealthy lawyer, he was the type of man that could write anything on paper and people would worship it like the bible. His father usually spoiled him after a beating but, he would never again get the chance. 

By now Castiel's room was bare except for nails and the torn corners of posters on the wall, everything to big to fit into the impala still in place, he sighed and looked around his room one last time, it was the last time he'd ever see it. He turned slowly taking in everything the walls had to offer and locked the door on his way out, he slinked down the stairs to the front door and froze, Gabe was sitting on the couch staring into space.  


" Where are you going ? "

The voice startled Castiel, but he tried to make it look like it didn't.

" Out, I'll be back before mom and dad wake up " he lied.

" Ok " Gabes voice came out in a whisper, " I love you "

" Hm " was Castiel's reply.

Turning away from Gabe he snatched his keys from ther hook and opened the door, stepped out into the cold Illinois air and locked it behind him. He walked down the walkway and stopped to admire his car, a beautiful black 67 Chevy impala, a gift from his dad after one heluva of an ass whooping. Castiel packed her hastily then slid his hand along her sleek body before pushing baby out of the driveway and down the street. 

He slid into the drivers seat and cut her on. He sat still for a moment closing his eyes, the rumble of the engine calmed him, he looked back one last time at the home he'd never see again. Then he mashed the gas and roared off into the darkness, his hand on the long rectangular box, the large house slowly becoming one with the horizon. 

He hadn't looked at the clock when he left but now it read 3:14 a.m. He wondered if Hannah was still awake, she'd always been there for Castiel, she was the first one to pick up on his situation. He pulled off to the side of the road and pulled out his Galaxy S6, one of the perks of being abused, sighing at the thought, he flicked through his contacts untill he found Hannah and swiped to call her, the phone rang and he hoped like hell she was still awake.

" Uuuuugh " , came Hannah's voice thick with sleep.

" Castiel what in the hell could you want at 3 in the damn morning i have to work later " .

" Um " , Castiel stammered, " I needa place to stay.. a safe place " , he added after a moment.

Hannah was silent on the other end, but he could hear her moving around now, " I'll ready the guest room, im looking forward to seeing you " .

Castiel could hear the smile in her voice. Castiel chuckled, " You too ". 

He immediately hung up the phone, he wasnt in the mood for all the questions she was going to ask, but they were inevitable, she was going hit him with so many questions. He pulled his wallet out from under him, and checked his credit cards, he counted six total all with different names on them, he smiled to himself. 

"This'll be just fine " , he reassured himself. 

He slid his wallet back into his pocket and pulled back onto the road, it was going to be a long drive from Pontiac Illonois to Lawrence Kansas. He thought about calling Charlie and letting her know he'd be in town, but he decided against it, he would make it a surprise. Instead he hooked his phone up to the aux cord scrolled to his music and tapped shuffle. Halsey, one of his favorite artists filled the air of the old car.

" All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive. "

**Author's Note:**

> Its not as long as i wanted it to be, but what do you guys think? Comment and let me know! There's more to come! I've been super busy sorry guys but trust me there will definitely be more!


End file.
